Witches, Vampires, and Birds oh my!
by dragongirl23232
Summary: max is in yet another prophecy, but this time its not only her it the whole flock...and a witch...and a vampire fax!
1. The Lake

**A/N: I am not JP if I was do you honestly think I'd have a girly name like dragongirl23232? Or be writing on fanfic instead of a new book? Also some of my characters may have qualities of characters from other books which I don't own either, just saying this once and only once.**

Belinda's POV:

_God, I love the badlands. I can be myself, my true self. The isolation also makes it a great practice spot. Its unbelievable how beautiful it is here, yet no one notices, only those local to this area. _I thought while sitting beside a glassy lake surrounded by walls of rock making it look like a bowl with water in it.

"Might as well start practicing now" I sighed and gracefully stood up wiping the dirt off my butt. I shrugged off my sweater before taking a step forward. I breathed in deeply. My voice then full of the power that runs through my veins, shouted "Incendo!" Thrusting my arm up toward the sky; before screaming a blood curdling scream, and finally fainting.

Max's POV:

"Max! The air is sooooo fresh here, it's perfect. Plus nobody lives in this area. Can we stay here? Pleeeease? You know there's a place here called the 'badlands'? Have we been here because you know the trouble we always leave? Remember that…" Nudge said before Iggy reached over and blindly put his hand over her mouth, while in flight. God bless him for that; how he managed it I don't know but I don't care, just as long as Nudge is quiet. I do love her in all, but man can she talk. Wow now _I'm_ starting to sound like her only in my head. I scrunched my nose in distaste. I turned my head and saw Fang starring at me, his gorgeous obsidian eyes laughing at my expression. He is the sexiest thing I've ever seen, him and his gorgeous shaggy black hair that falls perfectly into his eyes; even though he'd never love me._ Wait did I just think that?_ I looked over at Angel before remembering that the whole flock had learned how to block her unless they wanted her to hear them.

"Something funny?" I snapped at him, I have a reputation to uphold even though I just wanted to laugh with him to hear his melodic laugh. Dammit, I'm going girly, where's a good eraser to do a few good kicks and punches on.

All of a sudden I saw a brilliant white flash from the lake below us, before feeling extreme pain course through my body. I let out a pain-filled scream before going unconscious and my wings retracted back into my back, and I started to plummet to the earth.

Fang's POV:

Not this again. I can't bear to lose her, we've gone through too much. She may not know how I feel about her, because why would a girl like her want anything to do with me? I mean she's talented, gorgeous, intelligent and has a fiery nature. All of that just makes her just so…perfect. Her beautiful golden brown hair wildly frames her face. Her chocolate brown eyes look like someone just melted a bar of chocolate.

"Fang! Go get her!" Nudge screamed at me tears streaming down her face, snapping me back into reality.

"Everyone come down to the lake over there, I'll meet you there with her" I said pointing to a lake that was almost directly where Max would fall. Then closing my wings, I dived toward Max. Once I Got close to her I reopened my wings and caught her in my arms, holding her tight to my chest. Then I coasted on the wind down toward the lake I pointed out. I was the first to land there, apparently I dived too fast. Whoops, oh well who cares. I looked around and saw a girl lying at an odd angle by the lake. She wore black shorts and white tank top. Her rich deep brown hair was splayed around her face. Her eyes were closed, and her right arm was twisted underneath her. Near her was a backpack and a sweater. I carried Max over to the mystery girl, and lied her beside the strange girl. I then gently unbent the girls arm. The rest of the flock decided then to land. Shock was on al of their faces when they saw the girl.

Andrew's POV:

I drew in a breath, smelling all of the various scents of the Badlands. Then I set off running at an impossible speed. Seeing the unique land fly by was spectacular. I was getting close to my favorite place before I hear a scream that stopped me in my tracks. It was a girl's scream, and she sounded in pain. I took a good whiff of the air and located an unknown scent in the general proximity of my lake. Again I started running toward my lake before hearing another scream that again made me stop. This time when I sniffed I did a double-take. It was another weird scent, kinda bird, kinda human; that scent too was near my lake. _There must be birds at the lake, stupid, hello we're out in the wilderness. _I shook my head and ran down the bowl-shaped edges down to my lake; where I ran into a group of teenagers. Two girls were unconscious and a boy with dark hair looked as if he wanted to help them but didn't know how. They all (except the two unconscious girls) looked up when I arrived

**A/N: Belinda, Max, Iggy, Fang, Andrew: all 19 years old. Nudge: 16 years old. Gazzy: 15 years old. And Angel: 13 years old. I will post again if I know someone actually likes my story.**


	2. Dun Dun Dunn

**A/N: Can anyone guess where the badlands are? Anybody? Oh just so u know incendo means- light It would be nice if u reviewed but I don't really care if u do or not. Random fact of the day: Today (feb. 18****th****) is Bloody Mary's b-day, so happy birthday to u!**

_In the previous chapter:_

_The flock, a mysterious girl named Belinda, and a mysterious guy named Andrew._

Andrew's POV:

_What the hell!_ I thought so loudly it accidentally slipped out of my mouth. "Who are those girls" I asked the guy standing over the unconscious girls, a hint of concern in my voice.

The guy looked up and responded " One is some random girl, the other is my… friend," he faltered over that last part, I was curious as to why but didn't pry.

I looked over at the other guy, who whispered something to the little kids, who stayed where they were with an older girl who looked scared, and then walked toward me. I took a look around and saw there were no birds even though the scent of bird was assailing my nose, weird. I then turned my attention back to the guy walking toward me; he had shaggy strawberry blond hair. He wore a white tank top with a white button up shirt, partially un-buttoned, over it, he also wore shorts. He was the complete opposite of the guy standing over the unconscious girls, who I was now standing in front of. The one guy had black hair and a black shirt and tank top worn just like the other guy, he also wore shorts.

"Who are you?" both white boy(Not being racist in all he was just wearing too much white) and I asked at the same time. "You go first and you better tell me the truth or else" I hissed the last part.

They both looked taken aback. "I'm Fang, and he's Iggy" black boy(again not being racist just way too much black) said pointing to himself then the guy called Iggy.

"Smart decision. I am Andrew, so who are they, and the one girl you know" I asked pointing to the other cluster of kids before gesturing to the unconscious girls.

Still startled by how blunt I was being again Fang responded " The tallest girls is Nudge, the boy is Gazzy, and the little girl is Angel. The girl we know is her, and she's Max." I looked down at the girl he pointed to, she looked a lot like the other girl, but there were major differences, yet they were both beautiful.

"What happened here?" I asked concerned but with an edge still there to let them know my guard wasn't going down.

"Honestly we have no idea," Iggy spoke up, it sounded as if he was leaving something out.

I was about to ask but then realized Iggy's eyes were cloudy and my thoughts blurted out "You're blind!"

To that Iggy snapped back, "No kidding? You know I never realized."

I was taken aback, but passed it off because my attention was drawn to the mysterious girl. She was experiencing REM. Then all of a sudden she sat up straight and her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were a deep turquoise that accentuated her pale skin. Her brown and gold streaked hair fell softly to her shoulders.

She looked around and closed her eyes as if in deep concentration, with all of our eyes trained on her. Again her eyes snapped open, this time her lips also parted and she softly asked "Scis omnia?" When we all stared at her like she was crazy, she muttered under her breath, then said loud enough for all to hear "Who the heck are you?" We all introduced ourselves. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated once again. This time when she opened her eyes and in a sickly sweet voice, she ominously said "Hi" In my head I had the 'dun dun dunnn' music running through my head, even I felt intimidated just like everyone else at the lake. An omniscient silence overcame everyone. The little blonde girl's face turned ashen when she locked eyes with the mystery girl.

**A/N: I promise to make longer chapters I just reeeally wanted to leave this amazing cliffhanger. Nobody kill me, just love me(not in the romantic way, but in the best friend way ****J**** ).**


	3. Sleeping Beauty Meet Prince Charming

**A/N: Anyone have some ideas? Any at all, cuz im willing to take ideas, even though I may or may not use them. Random fact of the day: I got earrings with wings on it! (thus I am a girl unlike jp, just saying) Health homework = yucky :P *shudder*shudder* Hey if u read the chapter title u can just tell im going to torture max and fang *laugh*laugh***

**Belinda's POV: **

**It took all my strength not to fall back and roll around on the ground laughing at them. I mean come their thoughts were so freaking loud and hilarious. What was strange though was that the little blonde girl could read minds, and got a glimpse of mine before I closed the breach. Their thoughts were strangely quite alike.**

**Caramel colored girl's thoughts: **_Such a strange girl, she's kinda scary though. Are the strangers going to find out about our wings? What's going to happen to Max, is she ok? I wonder if she'll beat up the two strangers. I wonder if Fang will help her. Ooooohhh maybe they could fly off into the sunset afterwards all romantically… _That's as far as I got before I tuned her out with excessive effort because she was giving me a headache.

**Blonde little girl's thoughts:** _Holy hell she can read other people's thoughts. Why did everyone have to block me? I could have simply told them this. Wait I can't read either of the strangers minds now. Fudge! Wait if you're listening now, you better leave before Max wakes up or else! _The last part she almost screamed, it took all of my willpower not to laugh at that. Every time she started to think about wings she quickly changed her mind as if to keep me from knowing, even though I fully knew, because I know everything.

**Blonde little boy's thoughts: **_Huh, wonder if Iggy and I can make a bomb that is both explosive and a stink bomb, hmmmmmm… Wait do they know about our wings, Angel looks kinda scared, wonder what Max will do. _Such a strange child, I almost wanted to give him a look that I reserved for those who are complete whackos, but I kept my face perfectly straight.

**Strawberry blonde teenage guy's thoughts: **_Hmmm wonder if she will notice our wings. Hmmm wonder if she is hot. Maybe Fang can describe her to me. Wonder if she will like me? _Really, just really, is that all he thinks of. Maybe I'll give him a chance he's kinda cute, I'll just make him work hard for it.

**Dark guy's thoughts: **_Wow strange girl looks kinda like Max, maybe she's another clone. Wonder if she has the wings too. But she couldn't be as perfect as my gorgeous Max, no one can compare. _Wow this guy looks tough but is a marshmallow. I was curious as to the whole clone thing but I held my tongue. He was hot but by the sounds of it he loves unconscious girl, I'd rather not fight for him, because I know I'd win, I always do.

**Dark hair and green eyed guy's thoughts:** _Hmmm this girl is beautiful, maybe I should date her. But can I even date without telling her my secret?_ Huh he was pretty hot too; I'll go for him first. Weird he was the only one who didn't talk about his secret much, but I still know everything, including his secret.

I could tell the other unconscious girl, "Max", was about to stir any minute now. I thought _what the hell, I'll just help him out_ so I opened my mouth to speak, and said while gesturing to the dark guy, "Hey you, come over here." He walked over toward me and I motioned him to lean closer and I whispered something in his ear. When he pulled away his face plastered with shock, but with a hint of a smile. I nodded toward "Max" and said, "Five, four three, two…" and at two he started leaning in and on one kissed her. Her eyelids then fluttered open. Me being the dramatic person I am I said while gesturing between the two of them, "Sleeping beauty, meet your prince charming; prince charming meet your sleeping beauty." Everyone else's mouths almost hit the floor with shock; and the two lovebirds** (A/N: lol punny) **well they just blushed a deep crimson red. So red I swear if it was night they would have glowed. This time I couldn't hold my laughter in and laughed at them both. They then shot me death glares which made me laugh even harder. Eventually everyone else joined in on the laughter.

"Ever speak of this again and I WILL KILL YOU," Max said powerfully but not yelling.

I probably shouldn't be such a smart ass but whatever I just had to ask, "Fang are you that bad of a kisser?"

**Max's thoughts:** _God no he's the best kisser, but I can't say that. _

**Fang's thoughts: **_Am I a bad kisser? Is my breath bad? Did she hate me kissing her? I'm so stupid I shouldn't of done that, even if it felt right._

Wow those two are imbeciles. Maybe I should play cupid with them, I mean it's so much fun to help people along. That and messing with their lives.

Everyone's mouths were still agape in shock at my question so I decided to speak up and do a rare thing, speak the truth, "I'm going to go into the trees to change, if you don't mind, then we can all talk." I walked over to my backpack and scooped it up. Then I walked with the grace of a ballerina to the trees. There I "changed", it wasn't just clothes though, it was my whole appearance. I shifted into a flying squirrel and scurried up into a tree near the edge. I decided to have some fun while I waited for someone to come looking for me, so I started gliding from tree to tree. I almost wanted to laugh out in pure joy, but I controlled myself. I was gliding around and decided to go back and land on my original tree. I then saw two people heading toward the trees, most likely to come look for me. Of all people, it was the two people I was hoping for. Now I had to make a decision, a: scare them to death, or b: give them an "out of mind" experience.

As they drew closer, I decided to glide one more time, so I could contemplate which to choose. They walked in an, in my opinion, an awkward silence. Once they cleared the trees they stopped walking and started looking around. I landed on a tree near where they stood.

"Where did she go to?" Fang asked while searching the trees with his eyes.

"What want to see her undress or something?" Max fired at him. This was quite interesting.

"What would give you that idea?" he asked starting to get angry at her, despite his love for her.

" When Nudge suggested we go look for her you sure couldn't say 'I will' fast enough," she said her tone accusing.

"Because unlike you I have a heart" he said furious, even though he didn't mean it.

I decided to make my decision then and butted in by saying, "Uhmmm guys, I'm right here."

"Where?" they both asked at the same time before they started looking around frantically trying to find where my voice was coming from, because it sounded so close.

I thought _What the hay, might as well help them find me._ I leapt off the branch I was perched on and glided directly in front of them and spoke again "I'm right here." They stared dumbfounded, at me, a little flying squirrel. "I know what you are," I ominously said, before turning back around, deep into the trees.

Once I was deep enough in the trees I changed back into a human, but wearing sweats and an extremely baggy sweatshirt over my tank top. I made my bag reappear on the ground by the tree and lied down beside it, twisting my legs to make it look as if I tripped over a large rock that was by my feet. I let out a fake moan of pain. Then I heard their feet pounding toward me. Fang reached me first and saw how I was. He sat on the ground **(A/N: not being racist or anything cuz I love everyone, but fangs sitting like the stereo typically Japanese person kneels/sits to drink tea or whatever, again not racist, cuz quite frankly I love Japanese food) **and place my head on his lap. He pressed two fingers into my neck, checking for my pulse. When he was satisfied with my pulse, he glanced at Max who was glaring at him.

"Check to make sure she didn't brake any bones" he said softly.

"What don't want to carry your _girlfriend_," Max practically spit the last word.

"I don't like her! It's just we can't leave someone hurt," He said still softly fearing to wake me, I think, even though I was fully conscious. I kept my eyes closed because I wanted them to work this out on their own.

"Oh," Max said ashamed of herself, before she started prodding my legs and ribs. "She seems fine, I'd gently shake her shoulders to see if that wakes her," she said softly now too. Fang took her advice and lightly shook my shoulders. I gave a soft moan for effect then let my eyelids flutter open finally.

"Are you ok?" both Max and Fang asked at the same time.

"Ya I'll be fine" I whispered, before trying to stand. My legs were kinda wobbly still from the transformation, so Max and Fang each grabbed an arm and helped me up. We staggered through the forest like that until we got to the tree line.

While we were walking Max decided to speak. "It was weird while we were looking for you, something strange happened. We both swear we saw a flying squirrel fly towards us, then it spoke in your voice. Ridiculous huh?" Max said laughing.

Fang and I both laughed too. We then broke through the trees.

Max's POV:

_How could I be so jealous? I should of trusted Fang. This girl clearly is hurt really bad. But I think whatever happened to me did something to my head to get me to hear a flying squirrel talk. I wonder why Fang kissed me? But his lips felt so soft, and warm, and delicious against mine. I think I can still taste him on me. I don't think I want to get rid of it though. Why can't I just tell him how I feel._ Once we broke through the trees I saw Iggy trying to start a fire because it was getting dark. Who gives the blind guy matches, I don't know. The other stranger was sitting near the lake starring off at the setting sun.

"Why don't we all stay together for the night, I brought enough food for like a month," the girl whose name I now know is Belinda said.

"Why do you have so much food," the guy whose name was Andrew asked.

"Well I brought a lot incase I got stuck or lost, Iggy do you want to come with me to where I hid the stash, so I know what foods you can uses, since you seem to be the cook." Belinda said sweetly.

"Sure," Iggy replied then she grabbed his hand to lead him into the dark forest. I was worried and gave Fang my "worried" look.

"It'll be fine Max., Iggy can take care of himself," Fang said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so," I said looking one last time back at the forest before going to try and start a fire, because Iggy gave me the matches.

**A/N: Okay if I get 5 reviews/story alerts/ or fav stories, I don't kill fang off. If I get 10 reviews/story alerts/ or fav stories there will be some pretty good Fax.**


	4. Secrets

A/N: Wow u guys r boring, don't comply with threats. But yall are lucky Fang doesn't die for those of u who care. But no major Fax for u. Instead this chapter will explain some other stuff. Also this is after Fang so ya im going to tell u how/why fang came back. Oh and sorry for all the typos in my previous chapters. Also random fact(quote actually this time) of the day: 'Shut up voices or ill poke u with a q-tip again!'

**Max POV:**

**After three tries I had successfully started a fire, and sat back to think. I had missed Fang so much and now he's back, but is he going to stay? I can remember the day he came back so clearly as if it was yesterday. Actually it was two weeks ago, and I don't think it was on purpose either, which is saddening.**

_***Flashback***_

_**I was soaring through the air heading to the cliffs, with the occasional tear leaking out. I missed Fang so much, if he thought he was protecting me he was wrong, he was hurting me beyond belief. Once I neared the cliff I landed and sat on the ledge near the mouth of the cave. By this point the tears had completely stopped and I was starring numbly out at the sunset. It had been exactly 2 months since he left, and I came here exactly a month ago too. My heart had frozen over, it felt like, even though I put on a brave face around the younger kids. I closed my eyes and screamed a pain filled scream, letting all my feelings out, some more tears had leaked out. When I reopened my eyes, after brushing the tears away, I saw a figure's outline, backlit by the sun to my left standing near the edge of the cliff. I didn't recognize who it was and quickly stood up and charged at him. Once I was close enough I executed a perfect round-house kick to his chest. He fell back over the cliffs with an oof, that seemed kinda familiar. I ignored it and turned around and walked back to the mouth of the cave and sat back down. I heard a loud flapping noise and thought it was the hawks returning after hunting or something, because I hadn't seen any yet.**_

_**All of a sudden Dylan was in my face and he yelled at me, "What did you do that for? You know I'm not the greatest flyer yet!" **_

_**I was shocked by him and my instincts automatically kicked in. Out of instinct I swung my left fist at him and hit his jaw. Sadly that madew his instincts kick in too, and he started throwing punches, kicking and blocking my attacks. I spun around to avoid one of his punches to my jaw, but was too slow and he lashed out a kick that hit me right between the wings. I let out a murderous pain filled scream, before falling on my face. I tilted my face up in time to see another figure come flying in. I spit out some blood as the figure came closer, but I couldn't make out details because they were backlit by the sun. The person skidded to a stop and saw Dylan bending over me a look of shock on his face.**_

"_**M-m-m-max I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so sorry" Dylan stuttered out shocked at what he did.**_

_**I simply groaned, but the figure growled out, "Not yet, you are Dylan."**_

"_**Fang!" Dylan and I said shocked at the same time, me it came out as a muffled groan though.**_

"_**Ya, it's me, and there is no way in hell you're getting away with what you did to Max," Fang growled out in a way that I was shocked he could be so terrifying.**_

"_**Look who's talking, you're the one who emotionally tore Max to shreds," Dylan spat.**_

"_**Is that true Max?" he looked sad that he could of hurt me.**_

"_**Ya," I said quietly. Fang cursed under his breath.**_

"_**At least I didn't try to kill you like Dylan, which speaking of I have to now kill you for. The flock would agree, I'd even bet Iggy would help. So would Gazzy. Nudge definitely would too. So you're a tad out numbered. I'll give you some fairness though and kill you single handedly." Fang said ferociously. Fang ran toward Dylan and fighting broke out. After I saw that I promptly passed out. **_

_**I woke up flying in someone's arms, but I didn't open my eyes I just could feel the air whooshing by and strong arms wrapped around me. It was Fang. He was whispering softly to me, "Max you have to survive. I'm so sorry for leaving you, I never should of done it. I'm so stupid."**_

_**After hearing that I opened my eyes and whispered with a smile on my face, "Ya, you are stupid."**_

_**He looked shocked "How long have you been awake?"**_

"_**Long enough to hear you talking to me, and I agree with you, you are stupid," I said smiling. **_

"_**I am soooo sorry Max" Fang said with a look of remorse.**_

"_**Ya I heard that, I think you said it at least a hundred times," I joked.**_

"_**At least you didn't lose your sense of humor while I was gone," Fang said before hugging me closer to his chest, which hurt really bad. A moan escaped my lips. He quickly loosened his grip, just enough to make the pain go away, but still tight enough to hold on without dropping me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…again" He said remorsefully and whispered the last word under his breath.**_

"_**I'm still alive," I said simply.**_

"_**Barely, after what Dylan did," his voice now hinted with anger.**_

"_**Speaking of Dylan, what happened?" I asked curious.**_

"_**He's dead now," Fang said bluntly.**_

"_**Oh," I whispered.**_

"_**Did you…" He said trailing off, even though I knew he was asking if I fell in love with Dylan.**_

"_**No," I said and the conversation ended.**_

_**When we landed He carried me into the house and the first person we ran into was Iggy. He stopped when he realized it was Fang and I.**_

"_**Is that you Fang?" he asked warily.**_

"_**The one and only," Fang replied.**_

"_**You do know that I think you're an ass for what you did, right?" Iggy asked.**_

"_**Ya but I think I made up for it, by saving Max's life," Fang said his voce flat and emotionless.**_

"_**How? By leaving?" Iggy asked, his voice tinged with venom. Fang flinched at that.**_

"_**No, I saved her from Dylan, I'll explain later, but I think she needs to be taken care of first," he replied cooly.**_

"_**Nudge! Come here and help Max, please just do it don't ask why. And yes I know Fang is here, I have to talk with him, then the flock can talk with him" Iggy said before Nudge could started babbling, thank god for that. Iggy had also said under his breath 'if he's still in one piece' after the rest of what he said. **_

_**Fang walked into our living room, where the rest of the flock was, with Nudge following us. When everyone saw him they gasped. He laid me down on the couch, before following Iggy off into his room. I couldn't hear what happened after that, because Nudge started up her babbling.**_

"_**Ohmygodmaxwhathappened?areyouokay?whodidthis?…" Nudge left off because Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.**_

"_**Thank you Gazzy, and no it wasn't Fang. I'll explain if you go get the first aid box Nudge," I said resting my head on the armrest of the couch, lying on my back. **_

_**Nudge ran and grabbed the first aid box. Then while Nudge bandaged a gash on my cheek from my fall she asked, "So what happened?"**_

_**Everyone stared at me waiting for my answer, so I whispered, "It was Dylan, and Fang did save me." Everyone gasped when they heard that. I sat up and said "Nudge can we go to the bathroom, I need bandages around my torso." She helped me up and we hobbled over to the bathroom. There I took my t-shirt off and lifted my tank top up high enough so she could bandage where it was needed. She gasped when she saw the large bruise that I could feel covered my back.**_

"_**I'm going to kill him, for that" she said softly but ferociously.**_

"_**Too late, Fang already did," I stated. Again she gasped. **_

_**Once she finished, I yanked my tank top back down, and pulled my t-shirt back on. We walked out of the bathroom, somewhat more steady than when we first did. Fang and Iggy were sitting on the other couch, next to the one I was on before I went to the bathroom. After I sat down, I looked over at Fang and Iggy. **_

_**Iggy somehow must of felt my gaze on him and said "Fang explained, and we're cool now. Even though I still think he was an ass for leaving."**_

_**I rolled my eyes at them, and then gently lied down on the couch. Fang saw how I was and decided to explain. Everyone paid rapt attention to what he said. Everyone's, except Fang's, Iggy's and my face, was that of pure shock.**_

_**I asked a question that was nagging at me, "Fang what did you do with the body?"**_

"_**Even though he didn't deserve it, I kinda gave him a proper burial, I piled stones over his body, in a ceremonial fashion," Fang stated.**_

"_**Oh," I said softly, before my eyelids slowly began to drift close.**_

"_**You need to sleep," Angel said. Both Fang and Iggy got up at the same time to help me to my room. **_

_**Iggy must of heard Fang get up, and shot him a look that told Fang no matter what he was getting me, then Iggy said, "I'm getting her, it's my job to take care of those who hurt her, because I'm an older brother to her." **_

_**I tried to protest, and say I could take care of myself but Iggy decided then to scoop me up into his arms. Also I didn't have enough energy too. **_

_**Fang tried to take me, while saying, "Well I need to fix my mistakes."**_

_**It felt like they started a tug-of-war over me. Iggy would pull, then Fang would. Iggy. Fang. Iggy. Fang. Iggy.**_

_**I mustered up enough energy to shout, "Guys! Stop it! I am not a piece of rope you play tug of war with! Iggy just take me to my room, and Fang you can open the door, because I don't think Iggy will be able to while carrying me."**_

_**They were shocked at my out burst, but both muttered apologies. Iggy did as he was told. Once we got to my room Fang opened my purple door. Inside the carpet was a plush fluffy white. My bed was still messed up from this morning. You could see my black sheets and my deep purple blankets. I would miss this house but we had to leave soon, because it was too well known, and easily accessible. Both of which were very bad things for us. Iggy lied me down on my bed, then both he and Fang left. They must of stayed outside my door, because I could hear them arguing.**_

"_**You left, so it was my job to protect everyone. I had to step up and become the big brother for Max, to protect her from Dylan," Iggy hissed**_

"_**Ya well now I'm back, and Dylan's gone," Fang hissed back.**_

"_**I have to thank you for that, that guy was an ass, just like you are for leaving." Iggy.**_

"_**I'm back now!" Fang.**_

"_**So, the damage you did can't be undone just by coming back, you are going to have to fix everything you did to everyone, one by one. You fixed the damage with me by killing Dylan, but not everyone will be so easy. To get on Gazzy's good side, I'd try giving him a book on bombs," at that Fang rolled his eyes, but Iggy continued on, "Nudge, hmmm, I'd try either some fashion magazines, or take her to the mall, because neither Max or I will take her. Angel, well a hug would probably work, but then again that would be hard for you the emotionless Fang. And finally Max well, you'll have to come up on that one on your own."**_

"_**I'm not emotionless!" Fang shouted.**_

"_**Whatever." Iggy.**_

_**Either Fang and Iggy walked off then or I dozed off, because that's all of the argument I remember.**_

_**I slept a dreamless sleep before waking up to Nudge bouncing up and down on my bed. I let out a groan, annoyed at being woken up. "What time is it?" I mumbled.**_

"_**It's eight." Nudge replied still jumping up and down on my bed. I had slept for 6 hours! She continued on before I could open my mouth, "Oh Max, Fang took me shopping. Even though I'm mad he left, its ok now. He apologized like a million times, while I shopped. I could tell he was making a sacrifice for me because I could see the pain on his face from shopping, but I'm glad he did because he made it up for leaving us, at least he did for me. The way he and Iggy are acting around each other it looks like they made up too even though there's some tension. Oh! While we were shopping he ran into a bookstore and got a book of bombs for Gazzy, which Gazzy loved, so he's cool with Fang too. Angel was simple all Fang had to do was give her a big bear hug, which Angel was so happy about I think she's still beaming over it and that happened like 5 hours ago." Nudge rambled.**_

_**I wanted to change the subject, so I accidentally made the mistake of asking "So what did you get?"**_

_**Nudge's face lit up with a smile and she held up like 20 bags, before saying "I got you some clothes, and everyone else in the flock some clothes too. Since I had Fang with I made him try on the clothes for him and Iggy, because they are about the same size and Angel and Gazzy I already knew what sizes to get them. And you I already knew your sizes too since I always pick out your clothes. Speaking of which you are going to try on your clothes but don't take off the tags until I decide if we want to keep them."**_

_**I groaned and tried to pull the blankets over my head to avoid the numerous pieces clothes I would be forced to try on. But I was too slow for Nudge and she dragged me out of bed. I was forced to try on at least twenty different outfits. After each outfit Nudge would squeal with delight at how I looked in it, I just simply groaned or kept my mouth shut. After about the fifth outfit, and fifth squeal, Angel barged into my room and gasped when she saw me. **_

"_**Max, you look beautiful!" Angel exclaimed. I was wearing a white strapless dress. It was belted with this deep blue belt and on the belt was this swirling silver design. I wore white wedges with it, because Nudge knows I'd die if I tried to walk in heels.**_

"_**What's all the shouting about?" Gazzy asked before walking into my room followed by Iggy and Fang. Fang and Gazzy's jaws dropped to the floor I swear. **_

_**It was completely silent so Iggy yelled "Angel send me a mental image of what's going on!" You could tell when he got it because he let out a whistle before his jaw dropped to the floor too.**_

"_**Okay out I'm going to change back into my sweats and t-shirt," I shouted.**_

_**The guys grumbled and walked out of my room followed by Angel. Before the guys left I yelled "Perves!" Angel laughed while she walked out the door. I turned around and saw Nudge bent over laughing. I rolled my eyes at her and then changed back into my comfy clothes. After that I shuffled to the kitchen to get some food because I was starving. The rest of the flock, except Iggy, wanted to watch movies together so we did that until it was time to go to bed.**_

_***end of flash back***_

**I reopened my eyes to see Fang and Andrew staring at me. "What?" I snapped.**

**They both looked taken aback and stuttered "N-n-n-n-nothing."**

**I rolled my eyes and looked over and saw Nudge and Angel talking, Gazzy poking at the fire with a stick. I knew I should of stopped him, but whatever. My gaze then drifted to the stranger, Andrew. I looked him over and decided should need be I could easily take him out. I turned my attention to what little of the sun was still protruding over the horizon. If only we could build a house here, it would be perfect, it's isolated and in the middle of nowhere. All of a sudden I heard a scream.**

**Iggy's Pov:**

"**Where are we going?" I decided to ask after a while. We were holding hands so she could lead me in the right direction. Her hand was soft and warm. Her body lurched forward, and she must of fell to the ground and screamed. I had let go of her hand, so I had to blindly look for her body. I found it and picked her up. I could still hear her heartbeat, so I turned around and started to walk toward the flock's voices. I could hear Fang's voice getting closer so I assumed he was walking toward me. Then I heard his footsteps pounding toward me.**

"**What happened?" he asked. I hear another set of footsteps approaching, I didn't recognize them so I guessed it was Andrew. Andrew then asked the same question Fang did.**

"**She must of tripped, otherwise I don't know, because we were walking and all of a sudden she lurched forward and well screamed. I found her and started carrying her toward your voices." We continued walking back to the lake, there I set her down by the fire. As soon as I set her down she woke up, but Max wouldn't let her get up.**

"**No lie down, you've gone unconscious three times now," Max said sternly. **

"**No let me sit up," Belinda replied.**

**Belinda Pov:**

**Might as well blow their secrets now. "I have to say something," I said as I sat up. **

**Everyone stared at me curiously and after a while Andrew went ahead and asked, "What?"**

**I took a deep breath in and said, "I know all of you guys' secrets."**

**All of their eyes, except Angel's, looked like they were about to pop out of their head. Everyone, except Angel, shouted "What?"**

**Max noticed Angel and glared at her while growling, "You knew about this and didn't tell us?"**

"**Duh, I read her mind for a split second before she closed me off like you guys do, how was I supposed to tell you without clueing her into know how much I'd seen." she retorted.**

**I laughed and said "Andrew would you like to know their secret? It's quite interesting. I mean I bet you've never heard of them despite your secret."**

"**Shut up!" he shouted startling me, and everyone else.**

"**Take your choice, a) tell each other your secrets and I'll tell you mine, or b) I tell everyone all of our secrets." I hear several a)s and like two b)s. "Fine, then Max you tell your group's secret if you lie, I'll tell Andrew the truth." I said.**

**Max stood up and rolled her shoulders back, her two wings unfurled and they were beautiful. They were light brown streaked with white. She pulled them back in and sat back down. "You can call us the flock, and I'm the leader." Max simply said.**

**Andrew looked shocked but said, "Big deal my secret is bigger." He smiled a wide smile and made his fangs appear the flock all gasped.**

"**Angel, mental feed now!" Iggy said feeling left out, but gasped when he saw the fangs.**

**I smiled and said, "I feel like we're at the circus, we've got the bird kids, and the vampire. But my secret will blow all of your guys' secrets out of the water." I decided to shape shift again into a flying squirrel. I got a satisfying scream out of Max, but Fang, his mouth gaped open like everyone else's. I laughed and said "What, you've never seen a flying squirrel before?"**

"**It was you!" Max said dumbfounded.**

"**You're a shape shifter?" Andrew asked incredulous.**

"**Pfffft god no, shape shifters wish they were me," I said before changing into a human. I muttered under my breath and a ball of fire appeared in my hand. "I'm a witch," I said with a big dopey smile.**


	5. Prophecy

**A/N: Some people, sheesh. I mean you guys responded better wen I threatened u. Maybe I should just threaten u ,more from now on. Hmmmmmm I just mite have to do that. **

**That little blinking cursor is quite evil, mocking me because I can't think of wat to type. EVIL CURSOR!**

**No I don't own charmed or any vampire story, even though my vampire and witch aren't exactly in anything, but just being careful. But I mite be bringing in some Charmed elements**

Belinda's POV:

Everyone gasped, with their mouths agape. Gazzy was the first to speak up, "Uh… can you teach me how to do that? I mean that would be awesome not needing matches ever again, being able to light my bombs at my will."

Wow that child had an evil side to him. "You know you've got an evil side to you, I kinda like that. But unless you're a wiccan, then no you can't do magic. Wiccan is the technical term, not witch but witch works too, and yes guys are wiccans/witches too. Warlocks are evil wiccans, and girls can be warlocks too; witches are good wiccans and again can be both guys and girls. There you just had a mini lesson in wicca." The vampire was rolling his eyes and I saw his mouth beginning to open to contradict what I said, so I beat him to it by saying, " Yes vampires have 'powers' too but that's a whole other mini lesson, which I'm too tired to teach y'all." I used all my willpower not to roll my eyes at calling what they have powers.

Andrew looked like he wanted to protest again but I shut him up with a quick look that said *not now* when he didn't protest, I sighed a thank you and he cracked a tiny smile, that made my stupid heart pound. I looked away and said "Iggy can you quickly make some food I'm starving, I haven't eaten in hours, and I am at the moment fighting off sleep because I have been practicing magic all day, which since I'm still new at this, exhausts me to death. That is why when you found me I was passed out because somehow that spell I hit Max with, was more powerful than I intended and thus used more juice. Oh and by the way sorry bout that, didn't mean to hit you, didn't know I'd have to watch out for flying humans," I joked and everyone started to laugh. "Wow you guys must be tired to find me funny," after saying that I realized how everyone was yawning, and the little kids were shivering. I sighed *these guys are gonna be the death of me* and rose my left hand up and mumbled a few words. Appearing out of nowhere two tents, already set up, and eight sleeping bags appeared. Exhaustion pulled heavily on my limbs and I started to collapse into a heap, but Andrew rescued me from an embarrassing face-plant into the dirt. I told him to sit me by the fire and he ran and got a log for me, was back in less than a second with it too show off, to lean against while I waited for the food to be done, and lord did it smell good! Who knew someone, especially a blind kid, could make such good smelling food out of the simpleton camp provisions I brought. I swear it smelt as if he was working with fresh meat, wait, that smelled like rabbit I didn't pack rabbit, they are too cute to even think of eating, but I've smelt a cooked one before, one that friends of mine tried to get me to eat.

My eyes had drifted lazily closed but once I recognized that scent they shot open, to see two big plump bunnies skewered, and I stood up and screamed, "Who killed the poor bunnies?" I must have looked pretty scary because everyone shied away, afraid to speak. I must of sounded scary too because Iggy backed away from the roasting bunnies.

"N-n-n-not m-m-m-me, it w-w-w-was A-a-a-andrew," Iggy stuttered out. I turned my glare over toward Andrew, and if it were physically possible for a vampire to shrink, I swear he would have been shrinking.

Then he regained his cool and squared his shoulders and looked like he thought he could face-off against me, pfft ya right. He said matter-of-factly, "I have to eat too, so I drained it of it's blood."

"Bunnies though? Why not something ugly like a couple of rats not bunnies," I hissed, The flock cringed at that, but Andrew stood his ground.

"Rats don't taste that good though," He said, and he even had the gall to lick his lips.

That angered me and I let out a furious growl and I ran at him and barreled him to the ground. I tried to land a few punches but he would dodge them making us roll around in the dirt. We rolled around in the dirt for a few minutes until that bone deep exhaustion I had felt earlier set in again, and he had me restrained, him being on top of me and holding my limbs down in the dirt.

I leaned forward so that my face was close to his, even though he was still restraining my arms, and growled so lowly only he could hear"Get off, and don't eat a bunny around me ever again, you can eat any other meat, cause I quite frankly love meat, but no eating fluffy cute bunnies." Once he got off me I shuffled back to my log and flopped down on the ground next to it and leaned back. "Iggy is the food done?" I asked.

Max 's POV:

Belinda just made two set up tents appear, along with enough sleeping bags for all of us, just with the wave of her hand as if it were nothing. Andrew though had to save her from doing a face plant into the dirt, after she exhausted her magic, at least that's why I think she was about to face plant. Man, the rabbits Iggy was making smelled good. All of a sudden Belinda's eyes snapped wide open and she was screaming at Iggy.

"Who killed the poor bunnies?" she screamed so viciously it made Iggy cringe, if she hurts him, so help me she is dead, but she startled even me with how fierce she looked.

"N-n-n-not m-m-m-me, it w-w-w-was A-a-a-andrew," Iggy stuttered out. Wow she got Iggy to stutter, if she doesn't hurt him, she might become a very good friend. Oh wait what about Andrew, oh well, *laugh*laugh*.

"I have to eat too, so I drained it of it's blood." he said simply.

EEEEEWW! I thought to myself, and scrunched my face up in disgust. I saw Fang across from me holding in laughter from seeing my expression.

"Bunnies though? Why not something ugly like a couple of rats not bunnies," she hissed, all of us bird-kids backed up but Andrew stood unwavering.

"Rats don't taste that good though," he said licking his lips, I would of killed him right then and there for being such a jerk. Belinda did tackle him to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt for awhile, ending with Andrew on top pinning her limbs to the ground. She growled something so quietly it was inaudible. He got off her and she shuffled to the fire and leaned against a log. While Andrew went grumbling off towards the shore of the lake.

"Iggy is the food done yet?" she asked.

" Almost, but are you sure you aren't done rolling around in the dirt?" he snickered at his own joke.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

"Shut up," she glared at him.

I walked over to a log next to Belinda and sat down. Fang came next to me and grabbed my hand. He started he soothingly rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. Sadly it made me shiver with how good it felt, to feel his soothing touch on my skin.

He clearly must of felt me shiver because he smiled and said seductively, at least it sounded seductive, "You know we can share a sleeping bag, that way you won't be so cold."

My imagination thought of it and, dang do I have a good imagination. I was tempted to say yes, but thankfully Belinda piped in before I could make an idiot of myself, because she must of overheard him.

"The tent sleeping arrangements is guys in one tent girls in the other, no arguing, besides the guards will tell me if anyone comes out of the tent before the sun rises, which is when I wake up," she scrunched her face up at the morning thing.

"Food is done!" Iggy shouted. Everyone, except Andrew, swarmed him to get food, and Belinda was the only one who didn't eat the rabbit.

"Mmmm… wait what guards?" I asked as bit into the warm delicious meat, I really hate Iggy for being blind and such a good cook.

"Oh ya I should probably get them." she laughed and raised her arm and mumbled something, that I couldn't hear.

Her eyes became glazed over as she stared off into the trees. I heard a scurrying noise coming from the trees and I was confused. Andrew walked over confused and saw how everyone, except Belinda who looked like a zombie, looked befuddled with what was going on.

"What is she doing?" he asked confused, with the noise and the now zombie witch.

All of a sudden at least fifty rabbits came pouring out of the trees, and surrounded Belinda. It was like a multi-colored-fuzzy sea of bunnies. They all looked to Belinda as if she were God or something, it was kinda creepy to see bunnies to have that expression. Belinda's expression changed back to normal and she waded through the bunnies and found two solid white bunnies and two soft brown ones. She cradled them in her arms and whispered something else to the other bunnies. The other bunnies lost their trance and scurried back to the forest.

Belinda set the bunnies down on the ground and quickly drew a circle around them in the dirt, while she spoke an incantation.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked loudly and impatiently.

"Getting some **live** bunnies" Belinda retorted. Wow she is just like me, sarcasm is her number one tool.

"Thanks captain obvious, now what the heck are you doing" he said rolling his eyes at her.

"You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm, and there things such as demons and warlocks, and other such people, who'd rather I was dead. They want me dead because once I finally get my full powers in then I'll be, supposedly, the strongest witch ever. I am a rare witch typically we get our powers gradually as we grow up and at a certain time they become as powerful as they are going to get. But the problem with that is demons and warlocks would be able to kill us easier because they get stronger with each being they kill. So us witches don't all die off because technically our powers do still grow, just with us learning how to use them to their fullest extent, because when we first get them we don't know how to use them to their fullest ability. Well me I was one day informed I was a witch and I realized I could tap into half of my powers and use my family's spell book. I was told to practice them till the day my full powers came in (which would be different coming in for me because of some odd reason) , that I apparently will know when that happens; this was all told to me by some strange white lighter, (a witch helper) and he was mine apparently. So I've had my powers for about two months now and this is my second try practicing. Well theses bunnies are going to protect all of us from any threats. Plus they'll tell me if you leave because you can't leave, we're all part of some big stupid prophecy, that I haven't been told what it is yet. I was told when I was with Iggy, that's why I fainted that time, because it's a lot to take in a message from the Council." she said simply.

Sheesh she can talk as much as Nudge can, and what is it with me getting into a ton of prophecies? Well at least it's the whole flock this time, and well two strangers too. Great we get to be one big traveling family. Wait a minute how will that work?

"Wait, so we all are going to have to travel together" I said with my mouth full of food.

"Charming Max, even I can hear you talking with your mouth full" Iggy said and I saw Fang smirk. Grrr to them both.

"Well once I find a good plot of land in the prairie near a city, preferably one of the bigger ones, I'm gonna conjure our house, because we are stuck with each other. At least until we complete the dumb prophecy, which we have to. The prophecy is just us probably killing the Dark One, the king of all demons basically," she yawned, "Besides I'll explain more in the morning, I think it's time we all got a good night's sleep."

I looked around and saw a couple members of the flock yawning too.

"Wait I thought vampires didn't need sleep?" Gazzy asked.

"No we don't need it but we can sleep, but it's usually just a waste of time." Andrew said.

"Oh the guards I almost forgot." Belinda said standing up, "Any one have a knife?" she asked.

"Um I do" Andrew said confused.

"Can I use it?" she asked holding her hand out for it. Andrew reached an arm behind his back, and down the back of his shirt apparently, and with a swoosh he pulled out a silver knife.

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself, it's extremely sharp and very heavy, for a human." he said and extended the handle towards her.

"So silver knives kill vampires?" I asked curiously.

"Ya, if you can manage to cut their heads off with it, that's why mine is so sharp and heavy. The heavier it is then I can pull it back and swing hard towards my opponent and it will have a greater impact." he explained he twirled the knife that he was still holding for effect.

"I am not a human, and I've used a knife like this before, only to kill a demon, same way as you kill your enemies, and ya that was after only my second practice of magic so the knife was a little handier than my magic since I couldn't control it that well, I can control it now and hitting Max was only an accident didn't know there would be bird kids. Will you please give me the knife though before I go off on another tangent" Belinda said while rolling her eyes at the human thing.

Belinda took the knife from him delicately and walked over to the bunnies.

"Oh so you are gonna kill the rabbits, hypocrite" Andrew said drawing out each syllable of the word hypocrite.

"Nope" Belinda replied plainly, then she kneeled down on the ground next to the bunnies.

She started chanting with her head tilted back, so she would have been staring straight at the sky if her eyes weren't closed. She stopped chanting and her eyes snapped open. She gripped the knife tightly in her right hand. She raised the knife up brought it down and dug into her left forearm leaving a shallow three inch long scratch. She whispered a word to the bunnies, it seemed as if she wasn't talking to the animals, but to their souls. Then she let only a single drop of blood fall on each bunny. When the blood hit them they began to transform. I won't go into all the gory details but while this happened, I made Angel, Gazzy and Nudge look away. Iggy was frustrated he couldn't see what was going on. When the bunnies were done transforming they looked almost human, except they still kinda had a snout. Their faces' were a little elongated, and their ears had a slight point to them. There were two males and two females. The females had white hair, and men had brown hair with a beard. I swear I saw all of their noses continue to twitch. It made me giggle.

"What?" Iggy asked crossly.

"All of their noses are still twitching" I laughed.

"Ok then, everyone grab a sleeping bag and scamper off to your tent." Belinda said, "And guards take your posts, here are your weapons." Belinda handed Andrew his knife, which he wiped off and re-sheathed, She then tossed each guardian a twig and when they caught it the twig turned into either a long sword or a bow and arrow. Belinda then whispered a word under her breath and her arm healed completely, just pale white skin, as if nothing had happened.

"Nice," Fang and Andrew whistled at the weapons.

"Guys and their toys," Belinda rolled her eyes.

"Those are not toys," Fang retorted.

"Ya," Andrew added.

"Those are simple weapons, so ya they are toys the big stuff is still locked away." Belinda said smiling

"Hmph" Andrew harrumphed, then everyone went off to their tents. Belinda and I were the last ones to the girl tent and walked in on Nudge and Angel arguing over a spot near the door.

"I was here first," Nudge.

"I am the youngest," Angel.

"I am older," Nudge.

"But I have to watch for Total" Angel.

"Problem solved, neither of you get to sleep by the door I do." Me.

"But…" Angel and Nudge started.

"No buts." I said ending the argument.

"Angel no mind control, because I can play that game too, and do you want to see who wins that one?" Belinda said with eyes narrowed. "You should not abuse your gift."

I was shocked but thankful, _hey she might not be so bad I thought._

"Fine" Angel grumbled.

Nudge and Angel dragged their sleeping bags away from the door and near the back, each on an opposite side of the tent.

"Incendo" Belinda said and a blue orb of light illuminated the tent. Belinda's face was taught with concentration, it stayed like that for ten seconds, then relaxed. "There it should be good, this is a concentration of the spell I accidentally hit you with Max. It might be unstable so don't touch it."

Nudge pulled away quickly when she heard that it was unstable.

"That is what hit me?" I asked eyes widening.

"It should be fine for the minute I need it to zip the door closed, and make sure we can all find our sleeping bags." Belinda said.

She zipped the tent closed and slid into her bag, I saw Angel and nudge had already done that too. Angel's eyes were closed already and Nudges were fluttering closed. I slipped into my sleeping bag and Belinda whispered something and out went the light.


End file.
